Jenny Jenkins
__NOEDITSECTION__ '''Jenny Jenkins '''is a female student at P.S. 38 and the girlfriend of Artur Pashkov, whom Nate Wright has had a crush on ever since first grade. She finds Nate to be extremely annoying and bothering. Nate really has a problem with her relationship with Artur. Nate also thinks Jenny likes him deep down, but this is never proven in any of the books. Eventually, Jenny became good friends with Nate eventually, because Nate gotten over her. Eventually, she leaves P.S. 38 and moves away. Then, in the middle of a baseball game, Nate sees that Jenny has returned. However, from there though, she has only been a minor character and hasn't shown that often. She was born August 23 to September 22, 1979, making her a Virgo. Biography When Jenny was two years old, she kissed Nate. In preschool, Jenny would chase all the boys around the preschool, and when she caught up, she kissed them. In 2004, Jenny Jenkins met Artur Pashkov, beginning a long and fateful relationship in 2008. In first grade, Nate developed a crush on Jenny. Although she used to be very mean to him, she eventually became more civil towards him, while Nate did the same. Jenny also took part in the school dance and, the following week, the Ultimate Snowdown, which was intended to defeat Jefferson Middle School after seven years. In "Big Nate: What's a Little Noogie Between Friends?" Jenny moves to Seattle, Washington, and Artur and Jenny break up while this happens because they know they will never see each other again. Then later she comes back, causing a minor head injury for Nate. "Comics End" Jenny however , has moved from a main character to a minor character. She is rarely seen in the comics. since Nate has gotten over her, there is no reason for her return at the moment. Personality and Traits Jenny was the love interest of Nate, who wished that one day she will dump Artur and start dating him instead. However, Nate is over Jenny. She has had a very long relationship with Artur and they currently still go out. She has also shown to be polite and hard-working. She usually freaks out whenever something bad happens to her (i.e. Nate accidentally trips and splashes egg salad on Jenny's hair, causing her to go berserk). She is also short-tempered and very hot-headed, probably because a Virgo likes things exacting. She used to beat up Nate whenever he tries to make his move on her. Because Nate always tried to follow her around, she was constantly trying to avoid or ignore him. She is noticeably nicer to Nate now and finally considers him as a friend. Relationships Artur Pashkov Jenny has had a long relationship with Artur Pashkov. T.J. T.J. was a very brief boyfriend of Jenny's. They only lasted about one or two books, while Artur and Jenny are still featured after over 10 years. Ronnie Dwyer Jenny and Ronnie went out in the 1990s and eventually was dumped by Jenny for Greg Proxmire. Greg Proximire Greg was Jenny's boyfriend before Artur Pashkov. Jenny and Greg went out for a reasonably long time, but Jenny didn't dump Greg for Artur. Behind the Scenes * Ironically, every time a project that involves pairs occurs, it's in Mrs. Godfrey's class, Jenny always seems to get paired with Artur much to Nate's dismay. * Jenny has also had four more boyfriends. They are Tommy, T.J., Greg Proximire and Ronnie Dwyer. She has broken up with all of them. Each boyfriend was only with her for a brief amount of time. * Jenny is the love interest of Nate, who wishes that one day she will dump Artur and start dating him instead. It was rumored that this would happen in Big Nate: In the Zone, but it has since been proven false. * Her zodiac symbol is said to be Virgo by Lincoln Peirce, meaning that she is older than Nate. * In the older comics, she was a cheerleader. * Jenny gave a rare compliment to Nate when he came to school wearing a tie for school picture day (September 1999). * She temporarily left the Big Nate comic strip when her family moved to Seattle. She was so emotional about leaving all her friends that she actually even gave Nate an affectionate hug (February 2 2013)! However, in June 4, 2013, she made a comeback and Nate was back to pursuing her as usual. * Jenny barely knows Kim Cressly. However, if she did, it would most likely have her happy as when Nate and Angie went out, even though Nate and Kim never went out, but Kim was in love with Nate, and Kim always said that she and Nate were madly in love, which made her boyfriend, Chester, extremely jealous. * Back in the 1990s, she used to be much more aggressive and unfair to Nate compared to now. An example of this is that she almost never showed compassion for him. In the 2000s, she was a bit more nice but she is still very angry, although in both eras she would always be talking to Nate in the hallways about her troubles. She still has some kindness, and now in the 2000s, she does not mind him much and an example was in June 2013, when she was muchmore mellow. In March 2014, when they had a fact town smackdown, when he interrupted, she did not mind. In February 1 and 2 of 2013, she was very nice to Nate. Her relationship with Nate is still not high, but now she likes him as a friend. In a later time, she would be more friendly. For now, she is a close friend to Nate and Nate does not have a crush anymore, however still trying to prove that Jenny and Artur are not a good couple. * When Nate dated Kelly he was so smitten that when he next met Jenny he addressed her as "Kelly" by mistake — causing Jenny to be outraged at being mistaken for someone else (11 August 2001). * Jenny kissed Nate in a bottle spin party in January 5, 1994, though other people merely thought of it as a peck. * In March 2014, Jenny acted as moderator during a quiz contest between Gina and Francis. Gina had previously insisted on having an impartial moderator who did not hate her — Nate and Teddy had warned her that it would take some time to find one! * In June 1999, Jenny was desperate to get sombebody to go with to the spring formal. Anybody she asked was already going with somebody else. When Nate asked her out, Jenny said yes because she was so desperate. Nate was so happy that he was flying in the air. During the spring formal, Nate left Jenny to sit down for 2 hours so that he could get Angie(his former girlfriend) and her boyfriend Dan LaBreque. They ended up dancing for 5 minutes. * Jenny worked with Nate on a math project where they had to be a married couple on a budget. Nate wanted to be more than pretending, so Jenny tried to switch him away. Nate ended up spending all their money on a packet of Cheez Doodles. Category:Females Category:Girls Category:P.S. 38 students Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Jenkins family